


Chấp Niệm

by Time71091



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Madara gục ngã trên chiến trường khiến Hashirama day dứt.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	Chấp Niệm

Hashirama nhìn người yêu dấu của mình nằm mê man bất tỉnh trên futon trong lều chiến của cậu. Giữa chiến tranh, bất kì ai cũng có thể bị thương nhưng đó là khi người đó không phải là Uchiha Madara. Là thủ lĩnh của tộc Uchiha lừng danh, thật khó tin khi Madara lại gục ngã giữa chiến trường, ngay sau lưng anh. Hashirama vẫn còn nhớ khoảng khắc đó, khi cậu quỳ sụp xuống đất bởi vết thương, chất độc lan nhanh khiến Madara bất tỉnh ngay sau đó và trận giao tranh tạm ngừng khi Konoha rút về hậu phương cố thủ.

“Madara…”

Còn mặc nguyên giáp phục dính đầy mồ hôi và máu, Hashi rời bỏ lều của mình để đến bên cậu. Anh thì thầm nhỏ, lấy khăn ướt lau nhẹ mồ hôi trên khắp mặt và cổ cậu, người kia vẫn chìm sâu trong giấc mộng của mình. Một giấc mộng dài không biết hồi kết, có thể trở thành giấc mộng thiên thu nếu bọn anh không tìm ra phương pháp cứu Madara. Lần duy nhất anh thấy Madara thua cuộc là khi hai người quyết định kí hòa ước vào nhau, kể từ đó Madara luôn đứng phía sau anh trên chiến trường và có lẽ anh đã quên mất rằng cậu cũng là một con người cần phải bảo vệ. Hashi ỷ y vào đôi mắt sharingan hùng mạnh của cậu, y y vào việc hai người đứng giáp lưng vào nhau tạo thành bộ đôi bất bại. Tiếc thay, nhẫn thuật nào cũng có điểm yếu, số phận luôn trêu đùa con người – Madara nằm đây, và Hashi cảm nhận sự thất bại cay đắng của trận chiến ngày hôm nay.

“Hashirama, em trai của anh đón anh ngoài kia.”

Hikaku, em họ của Madara ái ngại nhìn anh khi cậu ta bưng vào thau nước khác để thay thau nước cũ đã trở nên âm ấm vì nhiệt độ sốt của Madara. Hashi còn muốn nán lại thêm chút ít nhưng nhìn vẻ mặt đuổi khéo của Hikaku cộng với việc Tobirama đang đứng phía ngoài, anh đành đứng lên tạm biệt Madara trở về lều của mình.

“Tôi sẽ tìm cách để cứu cậu ấy, trong thời gian đó hãy cầm cự bằng mọi cách.”

Hashirama dặn dò, dù đã sống chung dưới bầu trời Konoha ít lâu nhưng Uchiha vẫn là gia tộc tách biệt với mọi người. Mặc dù anh đã có nhã ý hãy để mình chữa chạy cho Madara nhưng Hikaku và những tộc nhân Uchiha khác vẫn từ chối. Họ nói nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất của anh bây giờ là đứng vững trên ngôi vị đầu lĩnh để lèo lái con tàu Konoha qua cuộc chiến này. Hashirama không còn cách nào khác là đồng ý giao lại tính mạng Madara cho người trong tộc cậu chăm sóc. Đứng trước thân thể bất động của Madara, Hashi không thể suy nghĩ gì nhiều hơn là cứu sống cậu, có lẽ anh đã để tình cảm lấn át quá nhiều. Hashi cần bình tĩnh lại, anh lấy tay xoa trán rồi nhẹ nhàng mở cửa lều chiến, ngước mắt nhìn em trai đang khoanh tay đứng phía ngoài.

“Coi anh kìa, Senju Hashirama luôn bình tĩnh kể cả khi cha và các em trai mất đâu rồi ?”

Chàng trai tóc bạc tỏ vẻ không hài lòng khi thấy anh bước ra từ lều của Madara.

“Chí ít ra anh cũng nên thay quần áo rồi hẵng qua đó.”

Tobirama hạ giọng xuống khi nhìn thẳng vào vẻ mặt mệt mỏi của Hashi. Nếu không phải vì có nguồn chakra dồi dào, Hashi hẳn đã gục ngã sau nhiều đêm ngủ không đủ giấc và ban ngày phải ra chiến trường.

“Anh nên lo cho chính mình trước khi lo cho tên dở hơi đó.”

Tobirama nói khi đi cùng với anh về lều của họ. Chỉ có hai anh em với nhau nên Tobi luôn chu đáo, không thấy anh về sau khi rút quân nên nó đã chuẩn bị sẵn quần áo để đó cho anh và yêu cầu anh trai phải đi tắm, nghỉ ngơi ngay lập tức. Hashi khá phiền não về việc Tobi hay cà khịa với Madara nhưng giờ phút này anh không có sức để chỉnh đốn nó, Hashi chỉ mỉm cười ra chiều cảm kích rồi cúi người chui vào lều, cởi bỏ giáp phục nặng trên người và cố nghỉ ngơi một chút.

.  
.  
.

Đi dạo là một cách tốt để khiến con người ta thanh thản, bình tâm lại trước sóng gió cuộc đời.

Hashi ngước nhìn hoàng hôn ở ngọn núi phía Tây, anh chắp tay sau lưng, nhắm mắt hưởng thụ không khí thanh bình ở một nơi thật xa chỗ đóng quân của mình. Hashi cố gắng loại bỏ những cảm xúc hoang mang, lo âu của bản thân để tập trung vào chuyện quan trọng hơn. Anh biết ai rồi cũng sẽ phải chết, vậy tại sao cứ nghĩ đến chuyện Madara có lẽ sẽ phải chết lại khiến anh mất bình tĩnh như vậy ? Hashirama đã cố tự trấn an mình rằng Madara đã có những vinh quang của cuộc đời của cậu, cách một shinobi đối mặt với cái chết làm nên tên tuổi của shinobi đó, Madara nếu phải hi sinh trên chiến trường thì cậu ấy sẽ là người hùng – vậy tại sao Hashirama lại đau lòng về điều đó như vậy ?

Shodaime Hokage nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống trên triền dốc nhìn quầng mặt trời đỏ máu ở đường chân trời phía Tây, những kí ức ùa về trong anh, từ thuở thiếu niên đến lúc anh có thể thực hiện giấc mơ của mình cùng với Madara. Anh nhận ra tự lúc nào anh đã yêu Madara hơn cả thảy những toan tính của bản thân, chính vì điều đó, anh đã không giữ được vẻ điềm đạm với một thái độ được kiểm soát tốt hằng ngày của mình khi Madara ngã xuống. Hashi khẽ để thoát ra một tiếng thở dài nhỏ, anh phải giải quyết chuyện này một mình mà không thể nói với em trai của anh – người luôn nghi ngờ mức độ chân thành của tộc Uchiha trong việc kí hòa ước. Hashirama giấu mọi thứ trong tâm khảm của anh, đau khổ một mình trong bế tắc, và cố suy nghĩ lạc quan lên một chút. Bỗng anh thấy bóng dáng một kẻ lạ xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, kẻ đó bước đến từ phía đường chân trời. Chẳng mấy khó khăn để Hashi nhận ra đó là tướng địch, Shodaime Kazekage của làng Cát – kẻ thù lớn nhất của anh trong trận chiến này.

“Ồhhh, thật trùng hợp, Senju Hashirama !”

Gã vừa đến nở nụ cười phấn khích, áo choàng bay phất phơ trong gió chiều khi gã đến trước mặt anh, đứng trong một tư thế hùng dũng uy nghi.

“Có nên kết liễu mi tại đây hay không nhỉ ?”

Gã lên giọng phấn khích, chiếu tia nhìn khinh bỉ xuống Hashirama vẫn đang ngồi trên triền dốc. Hashirama ngước mắt lên nhìn, anh chống tay xuống đất đứng lên đối mặt với gã, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ, không có bất cứ động thái gây chiến nào.

“Đánh tay không thì tôi chịu. Tôi không mang vũ khí.”

Hashirama giơ hai bàn tay trắng để thể hiện thiện chí của mình. Shodaime Kazekage nhếch mép cười, gã rút túi ném cho Hashi một cây kunai rồi cao giọng chế giễu.

“Đừng quên bản thân mình là ai, mi là đầu lĩnh của Konoha, là tướng giặc mà ta phải tiêu diệt. Còn gì tiện lợi hơn việc giao đấu ở đây, có được cái đầu của tướng giặc thì coi như phe ta thắng trận. Hashirama, đừng có giả ngây nữa. Mi cũng tham chiến, đừng suốt ngày ra cái vẻ hòa hoãn đáng khinh bỉ như vậy.”

Hashi bắt lấy cây kunai mà đối phương ném về phía mình, anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã rồi điềm đạm lên tiếng, đáy mắt Hashi không có chút giao động nào.

“Konoha buộc phải tham chiến dưới sức ép thời cuộc, quý vị tấn công chúng tôi thì chúng tôi buộc phải tự bảo vệ chính mình và những người thân yêu. Nếu Kazekage hôm nay quyết định bắt tay với tôi thì cuộc chiến ngày mai sẽ chấp dứt, Kazekage không nghĩ vậy ư ? Chiến tranh rồi sẽ kết thúc nhưng kết thúc bằng cách nào thì tùy thuộc sự lựa chọn của mỗi người. Tôi chọn cách hòa hoãn nên tôi không muốn gây chiến với ngài.”

Hashirama lễ độ đáp khiến gã trước mặt phải bật cười lớn. Gã nhìn anh, ánh mắt khinh bạc kia vẫn không thay đổi, nếu không phải vì anh không có một tấc sắt – gã phải ném cho anh một cây kunai thì gã đã sớm kết liễu anh rồi.

“Thế còn Uchiha Madara thì sao ? Mi hòa hoãn, tên đó thì có chắc ?”

Gã nhắc đến Madara, trái tim Hashi lại rung lên nhịp đập bất thường. Hình ảnh Madara nằm mê man bất động trên futon khiến lòng anh nhói đau. Hashirama cố đuổi cảm xúc lo âu đó ra khỏi tâm trí khi anh đang đối mặt với tướng địch nhưng chỉ một chút giao động của anh cũng đã đủ để thông báo cho đối phương biết anh đang ở trạng thái gì. Kazekage không bỏ qua cơ hội này, gã cười ầm ĩ chế giễu anh.

“Tên trợ thủ khốn khiếp của mi, nhưng không sao, hắn có lẽ sẽ xuống nằm đo đất nên mi đừng có lo chuyện đó. Chúng ta có thể bàn tiếp về chuyện sẽ làm gì để kết thúc cuộc chiến này.”

“Madara sẽ không nằm đo đất.”

Hashirama khoanh tay trước ngực, anh quay lưng bước lên phía trên triền dốc để tạo khoảng cách với thủ lĩnh làng Bão Cát. Anh thực sự thấy khó chịu khi nghe gã bày tỏ thái độ không mấy tốt lành với Madara. Quả thực như gã nói, Madara là kiểu người ương bướng khó gần, đến Tobirama còn khó chịu với cậu thì anh chẳng mong tướng địch sẽ thông cảm với Madara. Thế nhưng việc Madara làm cũng là vì bảo vệ quyền lợi của Konoha, chẳng có ai đáng tin cả, chỉ có bản thân mình đáng tin. Nếu không vì phục vụ cho quyền lợi của Konoha, Madara đã không chọn đứng phía sau lưng anh.

“Uchiha Madara hả ? Mi với tên đó nghe đồn là bạn từ thuở nhỏ nhỉ ?”

Hashi vẫn không quay lại, anh tiếp tục trèo lên con dốc để nới rộng khoảng cách.

“Mi đang tức giận chứ gì ? Mi muốn xé xác ta nhưng vì cái đức tin ngu xuẩn của mi, mi chùn bước như một kẻ hèn nhát. Shodaime Hokage rút cuộc cũng chỉ là kẻ hèn nhát, con rùa rụt đầu vô cổ hử ?”

Gã chế giễu và Hashirama vẫn tiếp tục bước đi không quay đầu lại. Tên Kazekage có vẻ tức giận vì sự im lặng của anh, gã nói lớn và không ngừng nguyền rủa anh với ý nghĩ anh sẽ dừng lại để đấu với gã ngay tại đây, như thế thì gã sẽ có cớ đánh bại anh.

“Senju Hashirama nổi tiếng nhân hậu, mi tha thứ được cho cả Uchiha khi các em trai mi chết dưới tay Uchiha, khi cha mẹ mi chết dưới tay Uchiha. Mi tha thứ được cho Uchiha Madara sau khi hắn giết không biết bao nhiêu người trong tộc của mi, vậy ngày hôm nay mi có thể tha thứ cho ta vì đã đánh bại người bạn từ thuở thiếu thời của mi không ?”

Tha thứ được hay không ? Hashirama dừng lại, câu nói của gã làm dấy lên những suy nghĩ khó lường trong anh. Anh vẫn đang tự hỏi bản thân mình sẽ đối mặt với việc Madara sẽ hi sinh như thế nào, liệu anh có thể vượt qua nó hay không ? Câu hỏi này chẳng khác gì mồi lửa ném vào đống rơm đang chất đống ngoài cánh đồng để bùng lên ngọn lửa dữ dội.

“Cuối cùng thì Shodaime Hokage cũng chỉ là thằng ngốc, ngu xuẩn, và hèn nhát.”

Gã khịt mũi, dù cho Hashirama có đồng ý giao đấu hay không gã vẫn sẽ tấn công anh. Gã chỉ đang cố hợp thức trận chiến sắp xảy ra để chiến thắng của gã thêm vinh quang mà thôi. Kazekage cho rằng shodaime Hokage là tên đáng khinh, biểu hiện của hắn làm gã phát ốm. Bản thân là shinobi, tay dính đầy máu mà tên đó vẫn giữ cái thái độ nhân đức như thần thánh, chung quanh hắn luôn có hào quang, cái vầng hào quang đó làm gã ngứa mắt.

Hashirama quay đầu lại, cầm chặt cây kunai mà gã ném cho hắn. Shodaime Kazakaze phấn khích chờ đợi thời khắc tên làng Lá chết bầm đó xông lên, máu nóng cuộn dâng trong từng mạch máu, gã căng mắt cong môi cười khẩy nhìn chăm chăm về hướng Hashirama. Thân ảnh hắn đã dần chìm trong bóng tối nhưng vẫn còn một ít ráng chiều đủ soi rọi cả hai, Hashirama bất ngờ quay lưng lại, đưa ánh mắt lạnh lẽo nhìn gã.

“Phập.”

Shodaime Hokage đâm lún cây kunai vào bụng hắn khiến máu tràn ra thấm ướt bàn tay cầm kunai, máu cũng tràn ra từ khóe môi cho thấy đó không phải là vết thương nhẹ. Hắn vẫn đứng vững như thạch bàn sau cú đâm chí mạng, hắn định tự sát hay sao ? Động thái này của Hashirama làm gã kinh ngạc, và gã chỉ có thể đứng nhìn hắn trân trối. Ánh mắt Hashirama như đông cứng gã, không có sự tức giận nào, cũng không có hận thù nào trong đáy mắt ấy – chỉ có một cái nhìn vô tình không chút cảm xúc. Dưới ráng chiều đỏ rực, chạng vạng trên triền dốc khiến khung cảnh càng thêm quỷ dị, làm rợn sống lưng gã.

“Ta tha thứ cho ngươi vì đã đả thương Madara.”

Hashirama nói, giọng hắn tựa gió thoảng mây bay trôi vào tai gã. Shodaime Hokage từ từ rút kunai ra khỏi bụng rồi ném trả về phía gã, hắn lập tức cầm máu cho chính mình rồi lạnh lùng quay đi không quay đầu lại thêm lần nào.

Gã đứng nhìn Hashirama cho đến khi hắn đi khuất dạng, trong một khoảnh khắc kiệm lời rất nhỏ, gã cảm thấy thật may mắn vì đã đứng yên chứ không xông đến lợi dụng thời cơ tấn công tên đó. Mặc dù gã vẫn không hiểu được lý do vì sao tên đó lại tự đả thương chính mình nhưng có một điều gã nghĩ mình đã hiểu rất rõ.

Senju Hashirama đã tha thứ cho gã vì đả thương Madara nhưng sẽ giết chết gã vì tấn công hắn.

Một shinobi mạnh mẽ và can trường.

“Hahahahaha…….”

Thủ lĩnh làng Bão Cát quay lưng rời khỏi đó, gã quyết định nhớ kĩ ngày hôm nay.

.  
.  
.

Hashirama trở về chỗ đóng quân với vết thương chí mạng trên bụng khiến Tobirama lo lắng, thằng bé lải nhải cằn nhằn bên tai anh về việc phải tự lo cho bản thân. Dù Hashi đã nói dối rằng anh gặp phải do thám của phe địch nên đã có cuộc giao tranh nhưng Tobi bĩu môi tỏ vẻ không tin tưởng.

“Phải rồi, làm như dễ đâm vào bụng Senju Hashirama lắm vậy.”

Thằng bé khịt mũi rồi ra một góc lều ôm chăn ngủ, không thèm quan tâm đến ông anh bướng bỉnh nói mãi mà không chịu nghe. Hashirama đến là phì cười với em trai, nó biết thừa tốc độ phục hồi của anh nhanh thế nào mà, Hashi là y nhẫn giả, tất nhiên anh cũng biết phải đâm chỗ nào để còn sống xót chứ. Thế nhưng Hashi không cãi với em trai, anh đứng lên dặn nó ngủ trước khỏi chờ anh rồi bước ra ngoài. Hashi lang thang đến lều của Madara, lợi dụng lúc Hikaku đã đi ra ngoài mới lẻn vô trong.

“Madara, mở mắt nhìn anh đi.”

Anh yêu cầu nhưng Madara vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt, thở nhẹ bất động. Hashi nắm chặt bàn tay khô ráp của cậu áp lên má, anh nằm xuống cạnh Madara bên ngoài cái futon rồi thì thầm nhỏ kể cho cậu nghe chuyện hôm nay.

“Nếu phải kết tội kẻ nào đó đã tổn thương em thì anh không thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình được. Anh là thằng đàn ông kiểu gì khi không thể bảo vệ người yêu của mình ?”

Hashi nói, hôn nhẹ lên má Madara rồi cũng nhắm mắt mệt mỏi nằm kế cậu. Khi nghe tên Kazekage ba hoa sỉ nhục, anh đã hiểu cốt lõi của vấn đề. Hashirama giận chính bản thân mình chứ không giận gã, trên chiến trường thì cố giết địch là chuyện thường tình. Cuối cùng anh vẫn không phải bội lại niềm tin của mình, tình yêu và lòng nhân ái có thể hóa giải hận thù. Hận thù sẽ tiếp nối hận thù không chấm dứt nếu anh cứ chấp niệm nó trong lòng, Hashirama đã tha thứ cho cả Uchiha dù bao nhiêu anh em của anh chết dưới tay tộc này – giờ đây anh cũng tha thứ cho gã vì đã tấn công Madara. Thế nhưng cho dù như thế, Hashirama vẫn không thể tha cho chính mình, chính vì thế anh dùng kunai của gã đâm chính anh. Lúc ấy, tình yêu trong anh trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ khiến anh không chùn tay, đâm mạnh rồi anh mới nhận ra vết thương đau đến vậy.

“Xin lỗi em, Madara, lần sau hãy để anh bảo vệ em.”

Không phải là hỗ trợ, mà là bảo vệ.

Hashirama nhổm dậy hôn lên cánh môi tím tái vì trúng độc của người anh yêu rồi mệt mỏi thiếp đi cạnh bên cậu. Từ phía sau anh, Hikaku và Tobirama đưa mắt nhìn nhau cùng thở dài, thôi cứ để họ ở cạnh nhau. Tobirama đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Hikaku, họ khép cửa lều lại để yên cho Hashirama nghỉ ngơi bên cạnh Madara, có như vậy anh mới có thể ngủ yên được.

**[The End.]**


End file.
